Graduation
by callmecrazy46
Summary: Graduation and prom are coming up and issues start coming up. college, lovesickness, etc! kinda fluffy. rated t for some reasons. chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Graduation Day

Graduation Day! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Only 7 more days until the end of the school year Casper High and only 4 more days until senior prom!" the morning announcements screamed from the loud speaker on the classroom walls. "Now for our reminders. Please all freshman, sophomores, and juniors meet in the auditorium for your student government debate during your 4th period class. Also seniors please go to the gym during your 8th and 9th periods for your rememberance ceremony. That's it for the morning announcements today! Have a wonderful day everybody!"

Everyone was excited for their assemblies, mostly because they had gotten to miss a period or two. Some just couldn't wait for school to end until next year or even, if you were a senior, for good. Danny, Sam and Tucker, all seniors, were anxious to miss class. They didn't care about going to school so much anymore as much as going to a boring class.

7 periods later the entire senior class was packed onto the bleachers in the gym and on the gym floor there was a giant projection screen. So most everyone assumed they were going to show a slideshow or something close to that.

"So do we wanna sit in the very back or the front?" Tucker asked while they were still walking into the gym.

"The back. I don't wanna sit where everyone is going to be screaming and going awww and constantly screaming and going oh-my-god!" replied Sam who started walking up the stairs on the bleachers. "Honestly if I have to see a bunch of sappy pictures or a sappy video I don't want to be anywhere near the criers in our class."

"Whatever is fine. I could care less. In fact I don't wanna be near the criers either. They're so fricking annoying." said Danny. "Oh I just thought of the announcements! We're still going to prom as a group right?"

"Yeah I have my dress all picked out and everything. I just need to pick it up from the store tonight. What about you guys?" asked Sam, "Do you have your tuxes?"

"I got mine. What about you Tucker?"

"Yeah it's hanging in my closet as we speak."

"And who's house is the limo going to first?" asked Sam

"Mine. At 8:00. So try and be ready by quarter after both of you." answered Danny as him Sam and Tucker sat down. "I'm gonna go tell him to get Sam's first"

"Why? Do you need the alone time?" Tucker asked while giving them his 'go out already' face. Danny and Sam had always had something between them. Only Sam really knew it. She was completely in love with him. I mean he was too but he didn't know it or realize it yet. After Tucker had said that they had looked at each other but not a lovey dovey or embarrassed face. Just a plain face.

"Yeah Tucker there's something we had been meaning to tell you for the past couple months" said Danny while he grabbed for Sam's hand. "We're in love."

"Yes we've finally realized it and couldn't lie to ourselves anymore." said Sam. "See We've been wanting to tell you for 5 months but…it's been difficult see…it's to hard you tell him Danny!"

"Tell me what?" Tucker asked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Tucker…were gonna have a kid. Sam's 3 months pregnant. We haven't told anyone but you so we would like to know if you would be his/her godfather."

"Please Tucker?" asked Sam "It would mean so much to us" Sam was loving this entire thing with her and Danny. She was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Tucker just stared at them in shock for a minute and then thought long enough to realize it was a joke and they were fooling him.. "You guys are screwing with me aren't you?

At that point Danny and Sam had lost it. They were laughing hysterically at him while Tucker was sitting next to them with a scowl on his face.

"Oh god I can't believe you fell for that! You looked like you were gonna have a heart attack!" said Danny.

"You two are serious assholes!" Tucker screamed at them when the announcer for the slideshow started speaking.

"Dude get over it! Look it's starting!" Danny said to Tucker.

At the end of the ceremony everyone started piling onto their buss or started walking home. Tucker normally took the bus so he'd say bye to Sam and Danny and the two of them would walk home together.

"Okay so I am so glad that thing is over. They played graduation day by vitamin c the entire time!" Sam complained.

"Okay I get that you'd get sick of it but come in! It's the corniest song for a graduationg class. Normally you grow to love it or tolerate it at least."

"Danny, you can't tell me you weren't getting annoyed after hearing 'we will still be friends forever' after the umpteenth time?"

"Okay a little but it was just too much at once." Danny said while walking down the sidewalk. "Hey wanna go to the Nasty Burger before we go home?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm kind of hungry." She said.

The two of them finally reached the Nasty Burger, ordered, and sat down at a table by the window.

"So did you get your acceptance letter back from Amity Park University?" Danny asked Sam before he took a bite of his burger,

"Actually yes I did." She replied in a worried tone.

"That's great! What's the matter?"

"Well, two weeks ago I got a scholarship to Columbia…and I'm going there for college."

Danny was stunned. He was happy she got into one of the best schools in the country, but he didn't get why she never told him until he asked her. He had counted on going to Amity Park University with her for the past three year. He didn't have a clue as to what he's going to do without her.

"I don't understand…you didn't tell me for 2 weeks. Why would you wait that long to tell me you're going half way across the country?" Danny asked, sounding hurt and upset as he stood up.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I meant to tell you. I was just afraid how you'd take it." Truth is she kept denying to herself she was actually leaving. It hurt too much to think that she might be so far away she might lose Danny and never have the chance to be with him.

"Sam that's something you tell a person! I would understand if it was you applied for a scholarship and didn't want to say until you knew for sure but this! This, after two weeks? And you didn't tell me?"

"Danny, please calm down and try to understand! I was afraid of losing you as my friend. So I tried not thinking about it. I didn't know what else to do. I was afraid" Sam said back as she started shaking.

Danny calmed down and thought about she said and sat back down. "You think you'd lose me? I don't get why that'd even cross your mind. Yeah I'm in shock but I would never ditch you as my friend cause of this."

Sam sat there for a minute and looked at him, seeing how perfect he was in her eyes. She even pushed out a smile from her face and said "I know, it's just something that scares me…listen can we walk home? I want to get back before my mom flips out on me."

Danny stared at her for a second, and understood she was afraid of what would have happened. He started worrying about the same thing just by looking at her face. "Yeah okay lets go. I should get home too"

"Thank you Danny" she said with a slight smile.

"For what?"

"For trying to understand where I was coming from. Normally you just go off on a tantrum." She said while Danny pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey I'm insulted, I'm much wiser now" he said while holding onto her, feeling like he didn't want to let go.

"Than yesterday?. Oh yes I see it now." Sam let go of the hug and chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay sry its short I wanted to get this up

reviews please 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2!! Yay! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school was like any other but Sam knew Danny was still upset. Whether he was upset with her or just the fact she wasn't staying was a mystery to her. Either way when Tucker was around he acted completely normal but when it was just the two of them he barely said a word. The most she got out of him the first 2 periods was an 'I'll see you at lunch', and she hated it. She hated that she had waited so long to say anything that she had hurt him, but at the same time she was confused. On the walk home from school yesterday he seemed okay but what happened later? He was talking to her fine but what if he over thought about the entire thing?

During 3rd period Danny and Sam had chemistry together. They sat next to each other, but Danny didn't look at her once. They'd normally write notes back and forth, but no. All they ended up doing was writing down instructions for the experiment they were doing tomorrow. She tried to get him to talk to her by asking what the teacher had said but he just brushed it off and shrugged. She felt insanely stupid for being that desperate for him to talk to her. Sam had no idea what to do. To avoid Danny she filled out a pass to go to the bathroom, had the teacher sign it, and walked out. On her way to the bathroom she ran into Tucker and they stopped to talk for a minute.

"Hey, Sam. Where you headed?" Tucker asked

"Bathroom, but only cause I can't be in my bio class anymore" Sam said

"Anything wrong?"

"I'll tell you later okay?"

"Alright but don't forget cause I wanna know"

"I won't, see you later" Sam said while walking past him. That's when she realized she had to tell him too. It never really hit her to tell him too for some reason. Instead of going all the way to the bathroom she just leaned herself to the wall next to it. She didn't feel like going in there and just sitting on the floor. After about 5 minutes she walked back to chem. And found Danny still staring down at the table, which really didn't surprise her cause he was ignoring her all morning.

Now Sam was walking to her 4th period class and her books had gotten knocked out of her hands on accident. Sam even thought about it more and reminded herself that she had to tell Tucker she was leaving. He was going to a college out of state too but she felt she should be telling him too, since he was her friend too and she owed him that, but she knew he wouldn't take it as bad as Danny did and that made her feel the tiniest bit better.

Sam started picking up her books and all of the stray papers that fell from her folders when someone walked over and bent down and helped her. She looked up and saw it was Danny. He was helping her but wouldn't look at her. Now Sam was confused. Why did he even bother helping her if he wouldn't speak or even glance at her? When they were all done picking everything up Sam thanked him and he nodded and walked off, but before he could get far enough away Sam she called out his name and he turned around and looked at her as if he didn't care what she had to say. She put her books down on the floor next to a classroom and went up to him.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" Sam yelled while Danny avoided eye contact with her.

"What?" he replied with no emotion while he adjusted his backpack.

"You just helped me out and ignore me while doing it? Why did you bother at all!? And not to mention you've been ignoring me all day when it's just the two of us! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam continued to yell at him. "You seemed fine yesterday! I don't get it! What happened after I got home?"

"Sam it's in your head, I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"No don't tell me not to worry! Cause all of the sudden you're being an asshole to me! What is going on with you?" She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Danny could tell she was going to break down soon, but he kept going with his same look, same attitude.

"So you don't care?" She asked, giving him a straight face, while holding back a tear. "Fine, if all of the sudden you want to be like this then go right ahead…since you don't care at this moment…I won't either" Sam started walking away and while she was turned around Danny stared at her. He didn't want to explain anything to anyone. He knew how he was acting towards Sam was driving her crazy and he just out of nowhere did it, but Danny couldn't take the fact she was leaving.

Before lunch Sam had run into Tucker. She told him the entire thing. How she was leaving Amity Park. How she told Danny last night and how he acted okay after a little bit. How out of no where Danny was ignoring her when Tucker wasn't around. He took it fine. His reaction was no where near Danny's. He was completely understanding, which somehow made her feel better to have a person who understood, but in a away it upset her more. She wanted Danny to act the way Tucker did. She knew he wouldn't.

For lunch Sam decided to go off campus. She didn't want to be near Danny at all right now. Tucker on the other hand stayed to find out what was up with Danny. Once the two of them were out of the lunch line they sat down at a table towards the back next to a window and Tucker started talking.

"So man, what's up with you?" Tucker started as he picked up his sandwich.

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Sam and…" he said when Danny interrupted him.

"Oh that? She's totally overreacting about it"

"Come on that's bull and you know it…why are you being like this to Sam? She told you she was leaving! It's not like you found out from someone else"

"I know…I know she told me…I just think she could have told me sooner" Danny said while picking up his milk carton and taking a sip from it.

"And that's why you were okay last night and being retarded this morning? Cause if that's it then you're like bipolar or hormonal or something. Are you PMSing?" Tucker replied with a sarcastic tone. Danny wasn't making any sense to him.

"You know what? This is screwed up! You guys need to get over this! When I wanna talk to her I will…but for now I can't deal with it! So, just back off!"

"And if you wait until you're ready, she'll be gone. She's leaving in 2 weeks! So at the very least pretend like you care."

"When did I say that I don't care?" Danny said while clinching his fists together.

"If you cared then you would stop acting like a baby and tell her you're upset instead of ignoring her! That's not getting you anywhere!"

"Tucker, shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about! Okay!?"

"Okay well why are you being an asshole? What happened?"

Danny paused for a few seconds and started to calm down. He didn't want to say what happened because then he'd know how dumb they would think it is.

"When I got home…my parents started talking about how they are going to pay for college for me. They never ended up paying for Jazz because she received a scholarship to Yale. Then they asked what kind of plan Sam set of for APU. I said I didn't know because I didn't feel like talking about it yet. Then I was looking through all of our old school stuff and found a bunch of notes between me and Sam saying how we were going to rent an apartment across campus together and get a dog cause we never were allowed to have one. Then later I went to sleep and I dreamt about what it was going to be like with her gone. She would be at Columbia with every opportunity she could possibly have, and I was here drinking a lot more and failing everything. I mean we planned studying together and her tutoring me because we knew I was going to need help on a lot of things like essays. I know it sounds retarded and overdramatic but if she leaves I'm going to go crazy."

This entire story just proved everything he had thought. Danny loved Sam. He basically confessed, though it may not be apparent to Danny himself. Whether he knew or didn't, Tucker didn't know what to say. He was confused as to why he would ignore her after this. Now they forgot about their lunch completely. They got too busy arguing with each other at one point.

"So why are you ignoring her?" Tucker asked.

"I don't really know...I just felt like I shouldn't talk to her."

"Do I you wanna know what I think?"

"I guess" Danny replied while staring at the table he was sitting on.

"You're shutting her out. You said talking to her hurts… so maybe you're trying to avoid getting hurt. But you acting like an asshole is hurting her and she doesn't deserve that. You of all people should know that."

Danny continued to stare at the table. Everything Tucker was saying was crystal clear and he knew he was right but even thinking about her hurts. He couldn't even attempt to look at her when they were in class together or walking past each other in the halls. He wasn't this upset with Tucker after he told him he was going out of state. So he wondered why her leaving affected him so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2! Finally! Sorry I've been busy with the end of the school year and stuff!

Chapter 3 is coming up soon!!

.


End file.
